Beginning of Chuck's end
by jkelly1251
Summary: Nick summoned before Chaos discovers that God has play with everyone now Lucifer Return to him they set out on a journey back in time to gather Allies and try to keep the world from falling can they win or Will Chuck destroy them all. Rowena Maeleod/ Lucifer'/ Anael( Sister Jo )/ Kelly Kline Romance. Dean Winchester / Amara. Time Travel Back to Season 5 I have to many stories out
1. Chapter 1

burning that is all Nick feels as he appears in a huge temple room. Screaming the feeling slowly disappears as his body disappears and glorious air appears in his lungs gasping Nick falls to his knees gasping as he takes in much-needed air. Coughing he looks up and sees a throne room with Twelve Giants looking down on him. taking A breath Nick asks'' Who are you ... What are you ''? The one in the middle gives a grin and says '' That doesn't Matter''. Pausing the two beside him whisper and the middle one sighs and says '' I am Chaos Father of God and The darkness ''. Eyes wide Nick slowly nods as he asks '' Why did you heal me and bring me here ''. Chaos looking at his siblings says '' We brought you here for three purposes one is to watch the future ''. Blinking Nick looks on as a giant screen appears DEAN:

Well, there's not.

Now, I know you don't like it, and I don't care.

'Cause you just heard it from God Himself that this (picking up the gun) is the only thing that can kill Jack, so either get on board or walk away.

(Cas leaves the room)

(Jack is walking quickly down a street. In his mind he hears Mrs. Kline)

HELEN: What did you do to my daughter?!

(Flashback to the Kline's house)

MRS. KLINE: (yelling)

What did you do?!

JACK:

Stop!

(Dean is in his room in the bunker pouring alcohol into a flask. We hear footsteps and a knock on the door)

SAM: (walking into the room)

Dean?

DEAN:

Yeah. Over here.

Hey.

DEAN:

Good, I'm glad you're here.

I needed to talk to you about something.

Um...

Have a seat.

SAM:

Yeah.

Uh...what's going on?

DEAN:

You know what I'm gonna say.

SAM:

Let me guess.

This is where you tell me you're gonna pull the trigger?

DEAN:

Yeah, it is.

We don't have a choice, Sam.

SAM:

Of course, we do. Don't we always?

I mean, isn't that the point of everything we've ever done, that we always have a choice?

DEAN:

He killed our mom.

SAM: I get it. I was mad, too.

Or you know what?

Hell, I'm still mad.

And a part of me wants Jack dead - it really does.

But, Dean, we haven't even tried to save him.

DEAN:

S- Okay.

You heard him, right?

He actually blamed Mom for what happened.

SAM:

He doesn't have a soul.

DEAN:

And whose fault is that?

SAM:

Mine.

I'm the one who brought him back, and I brought him back because he's family.

DEAN:

Okay.

SAM:

And then he came back, and he burned his soul off to save us - you and me.

And now what? You...

Now you - you want my permission?

(Stammers)

You want me to say I'm cool with losing him and losing you all at once?

'Cause I can't do that.

I won't say that, 'cause I...

(getting emotional)

No.

I've already lost too much.

(Sam leaves Dean's room)

(A white pick-up truck drives into a cemetery and Cas gets out. He looks around and then slams his fist onto the hood of the truck. There is a whooshing sound behind him.)

CASTIEL:

Jack.

JACK:

I've been looking for you.

(Cas moves forward and hugs Jack)

(In the bunker, Chuck is looking (and playing with) an archangel blade)

CHUCK:

I haven't seen one of these in forever.

Where'd you get it?

SAM:

Another world.

CHUCK:

Oh. Right.

SAM:

So...

How many are there - how many other worlds or - or universes or realities or whatever?

CHUCK:

I don't know.

Kinda lost count.

Most of them are boring.

One's in reverse.

In one, there's no yellow.

(Chuckles) One – One of them's just all squirrels.

SAM:

So, Michael said that you create these worlds and you just toss them away like failed versions of some book.

CHUCK:

And you believe him?

SAM:

Was he lying?

Is that what you're doing to us?

CHUCK:

No. Sam... you and your brother, of all the Sams and Deans in all the multiverse, you're my favorite.

You're just so interesting.

I mean, like that thing that happened at the office earlier today - that was crazy, right?

(Cas and Jack are walking in the cemetery)

JACK:

And I thought I could make the world a better place if people couldn't lie.

CAS:

Well, it didn't.

JACK:

It really didn't.

And I went to see my grandparents.

CAS:

Kline's.

JACK:

Yeah, I thought they liked me.

Maybe they'd still like me.

CAS:

And?

JACK:

My grandmother said I killed her - my mom.

And I did.

Just by being born.

CAS:

Jack...

JACK:

I used to hate myself for it.

But I don't feel that way anymore.

(They stop walking. Birds are chirping, cawing)

I don't feel anything.

CAS:

After she said that, what did you do?

I just...

(Flashback to the Kline's house)

MRS. KLINE:

What did you do?!

JACK:

Stop!

Just stop.

What?

What are you?!

(Jack hesitates and his eyes return to normal. He looks troubled and then walks past Mrs. Kline, and out of the house)

(Mrs. Kline gasps as she watches him leave)

(Back in the cemetery)

JACK:

I ran.

(Cas reaches out and pats Jack on the shoulder)

(In the bunker library)

SAM:

Do you watch us?

When you're not here, are - are you... watching us?

CHUCK:

Yeah.

(Exhales deeply)

I mean, you're my favorite show.

SAM:

Then why don't you do something?

If I had your power -

CHUCK:

Sam.

We talked about this.

Not the way it works.

SAM:

(Sighs)

Wait a second.

Why, when the chips are down when the world is - is failing, why does it always have to be on us?!

CHUCK:

Because you're my guys.

But right now, we need to focus on Jack.

Ah, that kid.

(Breaths deeply)

Whew!

SAM:

Wait a second.

You're scared of him.

CHUCK:

Aren't you?

SAM:

Do you know where he is?

CHUCK:

I do.

SAM:

Then what are you waiting for?

CHUCK:

Oh. Nothing.

Dean's already gone. (gesturing over his shoulder)

(Cas and Jack are sitting on a concrete bench in the cemetery)

JACK:

Mary was a mistake.

But ever since then, I've tried to do the right thing - except for Dumah.

CASTIEL:

She, um...

She led you astray.

JACK:

And then I tried on my own, but every time I try, it - it never goes right.

It never...

(Bell tolling in distance)

(Birds chirping)

All I ever wanted was to be good.

(Birds cawing)

But now I'm just... empty.

Even this - I know you're here because you love me, and I want to love you back. It's just...

...I can't.

CASTIEL:

You can't yet.

We just need time to fix this. We need to go somewhere safe, somewhere where no one can find us.

(Suspenseful music plays)

(Jack looks up to see Dean standing near them with the gun in his hand)

ACT FOUR

(Cas stands up to block Jack as Dean approaches)

DEAN: Cas, step aside.

CASTIEL:

Dean.

DEAN:

Step aside!

CASTIEL:

Jack, go.

Run.

JACK: (standing up)

I can't.

CASTIEL:

You have to.

JACK:

I won't run anymore.

(Jack's eyes glow yellow and he throws Cas out of the way. Cas groans as he lands on the ground and rolls)

JACK:

You're not gonna lock me up again, are you?

DEAN:

No.

(Dean raises the gun, aims at Jack and exhales deeply. Jack kneels down and bows his head. Dean, looking puzzled, lowers the gun and walks closer towards Jack. When he's right in front of Jack, he aims the gun directly at his head. At this moment Sam comes speeding into the cemetery, car tires screeching. He gets out of the car and starts running towards Dean and Jack)

SAM:

Dean?

Dean!

JACK: (to Dean)

I understand.

(Sam is still running, yelling for Dean. The music is getting more suspenseful as Dean holds his aim steady at Jack)

SAM:

Dean, don't!

Dean?

Dean!

JACK:

I know what I've done.

SAM:

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, Dean!

Hey, hey, hey! Dean!

DEAN:

Stay back, Sam!

SAM:

(Panting)

JACK:

And you were right all along.

(Chuck comes up alongside Sam)

I am a monster.

SAM: (to Chuck)

Do something.

You're enjoying this.

CHUCK:

Shh.

(Dramatic music plays)

(Dean cocks the gun. He looks Jack in the eye for several seconds and then slowly lowers the gun. At this point, Castiel also comes running towards the area)

(Dean uncocks the gun and tosses it to the side)

CHUCK:

No.

Pick it up!

Pick it up.

DEAN:

The hell, Chuck?

CHUCK:

This isn't how the story is supposed to end.

CAS:

The story?

CHUCK: (frustrated)

Lookit, the - the - the gathering storm, the gun, the - the father killing his own son.

This is Abraham and Isaac.

This is epic!

DEAN:

Wait.

What are you saying?

SAM:

He's saying he's been playing us.

This whole time.

CHUCK:

Come on.

SAM:

Our entire lives.

Mom, Dad - everything.

This is all you because you wrote it all, right?

Because - Because of what?

Because we're your favorite show?

Because we're part of your story?

CHUCK:

Okay, Dean, no offense, but your brother is stupid and crazy.

And that kid is still dangerous.

So pick up the gun.

Pick it up... pull the trigger... and I'll bring her back.

Your mom.

DEAN:

No.

(Dean takes a few steps back to stand side by side with Sam)

No.

My mom was my hero.

And I miss her, and I will miss her every second of my life, but she would not want this.

And it's not like you even really care.

'Cause Sam's right.

The Apocalypse, the first go-around, with Lucifer and Michael - you knew everything that was going on, so why the games, Chuck, huh?

Why don't You just snap your fingers and end it?!

CHUCK:

Look, I -

SAM:

And every other bad thing we've been killing, been dying over - (scoffs) where were you?

Just sitting back and watching us suffer so we can do this over and over and over again - fighting, losing people we love?

When does it end?

Tell me.

CHUCK:

Dean, don't do this.

DEAN:

No, we're done talking.

'Cause this - this isn't just a story.

It's our lives!

So God or no God, you go to hell.

CHUCK:

(Chuckles lightly)

Have it your way.

(Chuck snaps his fingers and Jack screams, light emanating from his eyes and mouth as if he was stabbed with an angel blade. He falls to the ground, screaming and gasping. Castiel comes over and kneels next to him)

The screen disappears as Nick shakes and screams crying and asks '' Everything he wanted ... Wait Lucifer did he ''.

Chaos nodding says '' Yes God gave him the Mark knowing what it does .. he even made sure by increasing the mark's power ''.

Nick screams in pain yelling '' No we... I won't let that happen ''.

Chaos smiles '' How your Human you couldn't even save Lucifer and Lucifer is still controlled by the mark ''.

Nick bows his head and asks '' Please just tell me what to do ''. Chaos eyebrow raises and says '' Nothing we will ''. Nick blinking asks '' What ''. Chaos sighs and says '' You know there are alternate worlds ''. Nodding Nick raises his eyebrow as Chaos says '' Think about this how could Amara got out if the Mark still exists in his creation ''. Nick shock '' Unless there are other versions of the world ''. Chaos nods '' Other gods ''. Nick nods and says '' We get one of them to fight ''. Fidgeting Chaos says '' That's the thing your God is Evil ... but what's worse is that one of God's has broken the balance between the world ''. Nick nodding asks '' What does that mean? '' Chaos sighing '' There's already a war and the way that world goes it will lose instantly ...''. Nick blinking asks '' Is there any way I can help ''. Chaos nods and says '' That's why you're here we are going to give you something that allows Lucifer to take God place ''. Nick nods and says '' Okay what do I do ''. Chaos looking at everyone '' We will bring Lucifer back and put him in you then we will train him and give him powers which he will then use to gather a force to fight Chuck who will go to his worlds creating making a war be to warn you can't win without Amara ''. Nick nods and says '' How ''. Chaos '' We sent Death and Amara to deal with Dean of that world and once we are done with you the Upgrades to Dean will be done and then we will send you both Back to when Lucifer's was first released''. Nick nods and says '' I'm guessing Dean and Amara will Join ''. Chaos nods and says '' Yes ''. Nick sighs thinking '' Okay Done ''. Chaos nods and looks at the Empty who opens himself sending Lucifer to Nick.

Lucifer coughs and looks around paling at where he was only for Nick to send his memories to Him. Growling Lucifer bows and says '' Thank you is there any advice you can give me before we start ''. A laugh sounds '' Yes I can tell you as God even with your allies you will have to Prove yourself so I would create a council one for Hell and Heaven and One for Purgatory ''. Lucifer nods at that when the Lady says '' I also recommend you create more Nephelim ''. Lucifer eyes wide shock nodding when the Lady says '' And you will be different God so you will need a Goddess to create Angels from new sources ''. Lucifer blinks sighing at that thinking who to choose when the Lady says '' For that, I will train you for I am Love ''. Lucifer blinks nods as Chaos says '' Go follow them all I will get the powers chosen for you ready ''. Lucifer nods and follows the eleven who stands and walks out into a room on the side.


	2. Chapter 2

NICK remembers the empty baby rocker, the blood pouring from the crib, the empty crib.

NICK

Then yes.

Sarah smiling goes to light up when Chaos snaps his fingers sending the Future Lucifer to himself and Nick to his younger self from his palace outside of Dimensions in a place of total nothing until he created something a huge planet that covered the nothing where his children and their children will one day come.

_EXT. NICK'S HOUSE – NIGHT_

The high-pitched screech of angel speech. White light flares from all the upper windows of NICK's house.

Eyes glowing like the sun Lucifer summons his wings and stares as he watches Holy Fire and Hellfire on the two sides of the wings smiling he brings into the dimension that he and chaos created that can hide his wings against everything even God. Breathing deeply he summons the flames of Hell to teleport to the deepest pits in hell.

( The Deepest pit )

Gasping in disgust Lucifer growls and uses one of his new powers to change hell itself into a living Organisms which sends some power to Lucifer while allowing Hell abilities to Create, Change, and more to hell itself. Using the connection he created Metals made from Hell itself weapons that if used on Angels would Kill them by Banishing them to a separate reality connected to this world. The other Metal can banish all except himself which would be metals for his blades and his Knights and Princes blades which can Banish Archangels to that world until Lucifer was ready to bring them back and it keeps them there by putting the victim to sleep. Lucifer shook his head goes to create a castle only to freeze and smile as he realizes that he could have a few human souls do it. Summoning Demons he looks at the changes made to them already the demons are sorted into different types and kinds that have different powers then the others smiling Lucifer says '' My creation welcome I brought you here to announce the changes to hell ''.

Lucifer looks at his demons and was disgusted at the fact that he lost a prince of hell and his trained Knights growling the demons tremble at Lucifer who's skin turn burned and his eyes growling like the planet venus pissed '' SO MY CREATION IS SO WEAK THAT MY KNIGHTS AND A PRINCE OF HELL IS DEAD ''! ROARING Lucifer shakes as he lets his power out causing flames to tremble from him looking at the demons who were trembling. Lucifer quiets down and says '' I could understand if Angels did it but Humans ( He says in disdain ) ''. Snorting Lucifer tilts his head and says '' Luckily for you the humans in question is my True vessel so obviously, he can do impressive things and My Brother's vessel and they are members of the Campbell/ Winchester bloodline but I am insulted that they manage to beat thirty demons ''. Shuffling a demon says bravely '' My lord they have better gear and training ''. Lucifer shocking smiles and says '' Demon what is your name''. Gulping the demon says '' I am Drexel ''. Lucifer smiles and says '' That you are and your right my kingdom my plans for Hell is ruined we must rebuild and for that, I must have my knights and Princes as such summon them and I shall bring back the dead.

As he turns the souls of warlords and knights into demons he was shocked that none of them had a hell blade or bow. Lucifer confused asks '' Why don't any of you have a hell blade ''. Drexel the appointed speaker asks '' Hell blade ''? Lucifer blinking '' Weapon made from the metals of hell ''. Only to be shocked at the fact that Drexel asks '' What metal ''. Lucifer groans and walks over to the doors of hell '' Where do you think the materials came from ''. Slamming his hand Lucifer says '' Okay I want hell search completely I want every inch comb through there will be Mines and in it will be different types of Metals. There will also be Trees that are broken I want you to give me their location and I shall fix it so we can have Materials ''. Bowing the Demons run out of the castle while Lucifer whispers '' I hope Remiel has at least kept Learning as I created him for ''.

After only a week on earth but a thousand years in hell, Lucifer was pleased as he sees the progressed of the training Paying off and the new organization's system in Hell, for now, Hell has an Army plus Weapons Using the knowledge gain from Remiel who happily applied it after seeing Asmodeus Punishment.

Flashback

_Lucifer Staring Down at the Three remaining Prince stands from his throne and says coldly '' So I made you and you dare Betray me ''. Gulping the Princes shake their heads rapidly. Lucifer morphs his face into a Burned out form and screams '' First you Abandoned hell now you have the audacity to come crawling back ''.Remiel Pales while Dagon turns red but its Asmodeus who has the weirdest reaction he becomes determined. Lucifer seeing it says lowly'' Seems you have forgotten your place ''. _

_Sending The Princes to separate rooms they hear screams as Lucifer torture Asmdoeus after a month of hearing nothing but screams they were finally released and what they saw revolted them Asmodeus had his skin off and guts and intestines laying the place Lucifer laughing covered in blood and place in a pod that Lucifer hooked him up in some keeping him alive while the pod burned him alive. Gasping pale they look at Lucifer their king who says '' I Lucifer Banished Asmodeus to an eternity of being the chew toy of the Leviathans for all eternity you shall reappear and run as they chase and eat you. screaming they watch helplessly as the ground open and Asmodeus fall. Lucifer looking at the two asks '' Do I need to teach you''. Shaking in terror they replied '' No'' in a whisper. Lucifer smiling says '' Good now for your tasks ''._

Lucifer was proud to say that there was never a rebellion against him since then and Remiel took up his task of Modernizing hell and bringing Hell to its top potential as well as releasing souls of hell's greatest Tailors and smiths who trained demons to do it themselves and then Remiel made them assistants to himself. As well as releasing the warlords and swearing them into Lucifer's service as commanders in a squad of demons and making Jack the Ripper one of hell's torturers. Now Hell forces have Blades that work against Monsters of all kinds except the Alphas it banishes them and angels while killing the monsters.

Sighing Lucifer shakes his head at the number of Reports coming to him deciding its time to create the council he summoned the newly returned Princes of Hell and Knights who he brought back speaking '' Demons I have to summon you for a task to put it simply I will be delegating tasks to you as such some of you will be members of the council but the others you will both train successors and serving the council''. Bowing the eyes of the demon widen As Lucifer says '' Dagon I name you one of the ten mayors of hell ''. Blinking Dagon smiles at the honor and the power that she now feels as she feels her mind opens up and what Lucifer planning for her can be completed. '' Remiel as you are the most knowledgable of I all my princes and the Prince of Knowledge (He said Proudly I name you Knowledge keeper and Maker you will be a charge to Enchant and upgrade demons in their tasks as well as assigning them in their duties and making certain hell is always the best it can be ''. Remiel blinks and smiles at his new job when Lucifer says '' Barthemus the Replacement of Asmodeus I name you my Dealmaker/ Negotiator and place you in charge of making certain I always have enough Demons for my tasks for your first I want you to make a deal with the King of the crossroads naming him one of the mayors of hell answering to you ''. Barthemus nods as he starts making plans when Lucifer says and finally '' Drexel the Replacement of Arazzel after I sent him to Purgatory to serve as Lord of Purgatory keeping the deserving in Purgatory'with an army of Demons and knights I name you Member of Hell's council and you are also tasked with choosing who to join as well as releasing any monster from purgatory that align with my rules. Drexel bows his head please at his honor when Lucifer says '' The Knights you are tasked with making certain the army of Hell remains strong and training select demons to join your order as seconds to you and replacement in case of one of your deaths ''. Bowing the Demons leave to begin their task as Lucifer sits back in his throne in his castle as he sighs and looks at Lillith who walks in nodding Lucifer says '' You and Ruby killed yourself so as your reward I name you both my Mistress and Regents of Hell in my absence given the power to name worthy demons either as mayor or council member ''. Lillith and Ruby laugh in delight at this when Lucifer says '' Only the last position is nonreplaceable that task is my vessel's the only Mayor power equal to yours ''. Nodding the two demons scheme how to bring Sam into the fold. Lucifer hearing their thoughts smirk then he says '' No Killing the Innocent I have a different foe ''. Lillith blinking asks '' Who ''. Lucifer smiles and summons a bottle of the oldest and finest wine pouring it he says '' God ''. Blinking the demons look at him confused as Lucifer shows them the future making them Rage as they watch Lucifer's pain and the truth about God and the war coming. Growling Ruby says '' So you plan on taking God's place and then gaining an alliance with a few of the other worlds ''. Lucifer nods taking a sip of wine then placing the glass down and puts on a suit and tie after shapeshifting into the form of a younger Tom Elis and Mark Pellegrino sighing he says '' Don't worry my brothers will aid me once they accept the truth with My son taking my place as the fourth archangel and a lord of hell since my time will be split between as God''. Bowing Ruby asks '' What about the pagans ''. Lucifer laughs and says '' I've decided to make them serve me as the true God with them just under archangels in terms of power ''. Nodding Lillith and Ruby show they understand when Lucifer waves them away.

Lucifer ruling from his throne watches as his kingdom flourishes and demons were slowly coming out of the muck that was created from his fall Lucifer used the time to slowly change demon kind into more human standards now there are a hundred different types of demons some represent sins or human desires others representative of heaven's will all of them powerful enough to banish demons and each of them serve a member of his council which was now up to hundred each task to make their demons the greatest now they were in competition with one another constantly making new Spells, Weapons, Clothes whatever all for his approval which every demon was now desperate for. Lucifer stands on his balcony looking down seeing his castle the only place in hell that has clean lands and forest plus beasts that are not purely hell beast after giving animals souls and place them into a forest that goes on forever allowing the animals to be reborn and rut and be animals without the bothering of humans. snaring he thinks how to move them to other planets and the space station that he was creating which his business finance by him copying the gold in the world and Crowley running it earning him his undying loyalty knowing that if something happens to Lucifer he will lose his power was a great motivator. Making Lucifer laugh at the fact that Crowley now would kiss the ground he walked on if he asks sighing he thinks what to do to Rowena. sighing he snaps his fingers summoning Crowley in a burst of Wind. Coughing Crowley looks up and says '' Sire ''. Lucifer raises his eyebrows and says '' Look behind you at hell''. Freezing Crowley slowly stands and gasps at the state of hell, for now, hell was separated by columns of stone with Flames appearing every now again with the sounds of screams blinking at that Lucifer says '' That is for those who are Religious Extremist and those who commit Genocide ''. Crowley looking around yells at himself for believing that Lucifer would kill him asking '' No Torture ''? Lucifer smirks and says '' There are Fire demons and they will torture those in fire ''. Nodding Crowley points at the doors in hell. Lucifer sighing says '' The doors are for those who made a deal that either to help someone innocent or used the deal to better the world ''. Crowley sighing in relief as Lucifer says '' It is also for souls of those capable of redemption ''. Crowley asks '' Redemption how do they receive''?Lucifer sighing '' Those allow them to live a new life with their memories if they try to do the same they will be banished to a tortured chamber, oh and once I complete my goals they will be able to go to heaven ''.nodding Crowley asks '' How did I get here ''. Lucifer smiles and says '' I made all demons have different styles of teleporting like the show charmed ''. Face palming Crowley sighs and says'' why did you summon me ''? Lucifer sighs turning a sitting on a sofa on the balcony and says '' There is a delicate situation involving you ''. Confused and intrigued Crowley asks'' Sire I'm afraid I don't understand ''? Lucifer looking fruitful explains '' Your mother is alive ''. Crowley coughing he gasps out '' Are you certain my .. Sire ''. Lucifer smirking inside his mind nods and says '' Yes I been told she is a powerful witch who's had her magic mostly bound but with immortal from a spell ''. Crowley frowning nods slowly as he goes through pros and cons sighing he says '' Bring her under your rule ''. Lucifer nods and says '' Then that is what I'll do ... Go''. Crowley blinks and asks '' How ''. Lucifer grunting '' Same as before ''. Crowley nods and stands as he disappears in a tunnel of wind bellowing with laughter Lucifer focusing allows his wings from their hiding space and smiles as Light fills Hell blinking he looks at Hell nodding slowly he focuses the hellfire on his wings and using his powers as the lightbringer turns it into a Sun gasping as it is made from Hellfire he made it where it would weaken regular angels and any traitors of hell and extension anyone wanting to betray him. Eyes glowing as he sent it into the air and watches as it lit up hell smiling he sees hell fill with power as the Hellsun created beasts of hell. Lucifer smiles as he looks around at the only river in hell and enlarges it and splits it ten times having it expand to all corners of hell giving hell a more heavenly feel which would torment the humans at the fact that they could have been in heaven. Looking around one last time he gave hell the ability to upgrade itself as needed and gets up from his sofa and straightens his suit and enters his throne and connects the entrance to his Earth Castle and exits hell into his Earth castle. Smiling he looks around at his surroundings and makes sure his wings were hidden then he went after his next step getting Gabriel on his side.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean the road as he drives

Dean grunting looks over to the passenger seat

'' Sam anything ''.

Sam frowning shakes his head

'' No there's nothing no hint of Lucifer ... demons nothing ''.

Dean chuckling

''It been a week true but no one has any signs of Lucifer, Demons what the hell ''.

Sam shugging

'' Don't ask me it's like every demon left earth ''.

Dean trembles

'' Who knows what the hell is going on ''.

Sam nods sighing as he and Dean were stumped there's has been no sign of the devil or a single demon on earth true its been a week since he's escaped but nothing.

Sam sighs and says

'' Well at least we are on the way to the Michael sword''.

Dean snorts at that

'' Bobby still at the Motel ''.

Sam nods and says

'' Yeah, we are here ''.

JOHN'S LOCKUP

_EXT. ROAD – NIGHT_

The Impala rushes along.

_EXT. CASTLE STORAGE – NIGHT_

DEAN opens the trunk. He and SAM load guns and close the trunk. DEAN unlocks the storage room, SAM standing watch.

_INT. JOHN'S LOCKUP – NIGHT_

SAM and DEAN enter the room, shotguns ready. They find dead demons sprawled across the floor.

ZACHARIAH

I see you told the demons where the sword is.

DEAN and SAM turn. ZACHARIAH is there with two ANGELS escorting.

DEAN

Oh, thank god. The angels are here.

ZACHARIAH

And to think...they could have grabbed it any time they wanted.

ZACHARIAH waves a hand to close the door.

ZACHARIAH

It was right in front of them.

SAM

What do you mean?

ZACHARIAH

We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true. We did lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it. Until now. You've just hand-delivered it to us.

DEAN

We don't have anything.

ZACHARIAH

It's you, chucklehead. You're the Michael sword.

DEAN stares.

ZACHARIAH

What, you thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing? No. You're just a human, Dean. And not much of one.

DEAN

What do you mean, I'm the sword?

ZACHARIAH

You're Michael's weapon. Or, rather, his...receptacle.

DEAN

I'm a vessel?

ZACHARIAH

You're _the_ vessel. Michael's vessel.

DEAN

How? Why—why me?

ZACHARIAH

Because you're chosen! It's a great honor, Dean.

DEAN

Oh, yeah. Yeah, life as an angel condom. That's really fun. I think I'll pass, thanks.

ZACHARIAH

Joking. Always joking. Well...no more jokes.

ZACHARIAH raises one hand, fingers like a gun, and points at DEAN then shifts to SAM.

ZACHARIAH

Bang.

A loud crunch. SAM falls, unable to stand.

SAM

God!

DEAN

You son of a bitch!

ZACHARIAH

Keep mouthing off, I'll break more than his legs. I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun. We don't have our general. That's bad. Now, Michael is going to take his vessel and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me?

DEAN

How many humans die in the crossfire, huh? A million? Five, ten?

ZACHARIAH

Probably more. If Lucifer goes unchecked, you know how many die? All of them. He'll roast the planet alive.

DEAN

There's a reason you're telling me this instead of just nabbing me. You need my consent. Michael needs my say-so to ride around in my skin.

ZACHARIAH

Unfortunately, yes.

DEAN

Well, there's got to be another way.

ZACHARIAH

There is no other way. There must be a battle. Michael must defeat the serpent. It is written.

DEAN

Yeah, maybe. But, on the other hand... Eat me. The answer's no.

ZACHARIAH

how about we heal you from...stage-four stomach cancer?

DEAN doubles over, coughing. He spits into his palm: blood.

DEAN

No.

ZACHARIAH

Then let's get really creative. Uh, let's see how...Sam does without his lungs.

DEAN turns to look at SAM, who gasps for breath.

ZACHARIAH

Are we having fun yet? You're going to say ( choking )

Zachariah and the other angels fall to their knees coughing as Blood leaks from them

Suddenly the walls glow and the angels gulp

Zachariah screams

'' What did you d... '' Choking as blood comes up

Suddenly Sam takes a breath as Dean looks at him for a second a little pale as Dean looks at the walls gulping

Zachariah

'' ANSWER ME ''.

HA HA HA

'' Didn't anyone teach not to touch big Brother things ''.

Freezing every angel turns their head and sees someone leaning against the wall

Dean gulping

'' Who are you ''.

Chuckling

'' Really Dean the grown-ups are talking ''.

Zachariah blanches

'' I I was doing it for you ''.

The Being turns his head and says

'' You do nothing for anyone but yourself ''.

With a Snap Zachariah screams as he turns to Dust leaving Floating Grace

The Other Angels gulp in fear as the Being looks at Dean and unleashes his power

Flames appears on his back in the shape of wings thunder booms and shadows of wings appear on the wall and the Man eyes turn Red

'' I AM LUCIFER ''.

Dean rapidly pales as Sam slowly gets to his feet

Sam looking at the Flames shivers as the Temperatures lower and he breathes at the fact he can see his breath. Lucifer smiles at them both and continues letting his power out as he slowly lights up beaming and turns to the angels with a hand and waves a wave of light at them both and they too turn to dust leaving Grace. Shaking Dean asks

''You're going to kill us now ''.

Lucifer laughs

'' Why would I kill you when thanks to you Dean Winchester the righteous man the seals could begin and you Sam killed a Demon and now you blame him for doing exactly what your father taught you killing demons ''.

Sam jumps looking at Dean as Lucifer continues with a shake

'' As if he had a chance with Heaven and Hell both manipulating you both but somehow it's his fault ''.

Sam gets a gleam as Dean eyes wide and Sam says

'' What you were the First Seal ''.

Lucifer tsking

'' You didn't tell him that then again that's not the only thing is it ''.

Dean eyes wide look at Sam who gives him a look as Lucifer snaps his fingers which causes the Blue light to disappear and the room to enlarge becoming an office plus storage. Grabbing a bottle he pours three and sips one and says

'' What I want is Heaven I want to be God what I want is for the Humans, Angels, Pagans, Monsters to see that God doesn't care he doesn't care we are only stories and I for one won't be ''.

Sam's face goes red as Lucifer shrugs

'' But you need proof but I am not Humanity enemy, in fact, I am the best thing for them you'll see ''.

Dean angry

'' Really we don't want your help ''.

Lucifer smirks knowing God was watching

'' Really you didn't say that when I sent you to that plane or the gift that I am about to give you ''.

Lucifer disappears causing the temperatures to rise back up and suddenly Castiel appears

'' I what ''.

Sam looks at Dean angry as Dean says

'' How are you back ''.

Castiel eyes wide

'' God I think it was God ''.

Sam shaking his head

'' No, it was Lucifer ''

Castiel eyes wide is slack asks

''Really how do you know ''?

Dean looks at Sam and says

'' Because he was just here ''.

Castiel blanches

Lucifer reapplies the wards stopping God from seeing his looks at the Chaos he just brought smiles at the upgrades that Humanity is about to receive and the gift of space travel ... and of course aliens, with a laugh, Lucifer sends a huge pulse of power out giving all the upgrades while giving a ton of humans a boost of Knowledge.

Lucifer

'' Now for Gabriel ''.

Lucifer disappears


	4. Chapter 4

Music appears

_Maybe old feelings Will come through Maybe we'll start to cry And wonder why We ever walked away Maybe the old songs Will bring back the old times And make her want to stay It's been too long since I've seen her face light up_

Two naked women one wearing a schoolgirl outfit and the other wearing stockings and Santa sexy outfit dancing on a table appears

Gabriel leaning back humming watching as he

'' Work it, babies ''.

Gabriel frowns at the massive power he just sense appear and disappear shaking his head he turns back to the women and shocked as one was wearing the devil outfit and the other was wearing an eve outfit suddenly the two-part and a man holding a Glass of 1850 Petrus 750mL bottle and glass appears. Gabriel growls when the Walls glow for a moment and Gabriel feels his connection to his wings disappear and his pagan powers were blocked from him causing him to Blanch and he asks '' Who are you ''?

Chuckling the man pours wine into the glass and hands it Gabriel who once he notices that the man was just waiting takes it and slowly sips it suddenly Pleasure rips through his body and he looks at the bottle in shocked and notices a Notice

''** Not for Human consumption 80 % Alchool age 150 years with wine made from the apple of Eden and Nectar and Ambrosia of the gods combine with the apple of Elr **

**sold for 30 Million dollars ''**

Gabriel sipping gasps as he actually feels himself getting drunk the Man '' Now I'm a Very Rich man who canters to the supernatural and what's more supernatural then the archangel turn Pagan Gabriel ''. Eyes wide Gabriel jumps to his feet eyes blue yelling '' WHO ARE YOU ''.

The Man stands and lets his eyes turn red and wings appear on the wall and he smirks '' You don't recognize your big brother ''. Gabriel blanches and pales as he rocks back as Lucifer slowly lets flames appear on his back and light to beam from him Gabriel shaking feels the massive power boost from Lucifer trembling Gabriel asks '' Why are you here ''. Lucifer smiles a little '' I can't check on my favorite brother ''. Gabriel stares at him making Lucifer sigh and he says '' I'm willing to give Humans a chance interested now ''.

Gabriel's eyes wide with hope asks '' For What ''? Lucifer smiles and says '' Perhaps you should see 9 years and 300 days into the future to see ''. Gabriel blinks as Lucifer hands over a sliver ball making Gabriel turn white as he holds the ball trembling he sees the future and comes out screaming '' THAT BASTARD ''. Lucifer smiles '' What do you say brother '' Willing to stand by me as I take God's power and throne ''. Gabriel trembling nods as Lucifer smiles and says '' then I have a mission for you ''. Gabriel looking at him as Lucifer says '' The Pagans bring them under my heel I will give them the power of a god and make a home for them ''. Gabriel gulping '' How powerful ''. Lucifer smiles '' They will equal the power of every angel combine meaning 10000% lower than us ''. Gabriel's eyes wide nods as Lucifer says '' Well at least now for you with my upgrade I am equal to death in power ''. Gabriel trembling as Lucifer says '' When its time My son shall become me and the name Lucifer will be a title for the King of hell ''. Gabriel nodding as Lucifer snaps his fingers and Gabriel glows his power equal to Raphael is now lower then Lucifer's who smiles '' Remember I don't like it but you know Raphael will not stop nor will Michael who I am 10 % more powerful as you know ''. Gabriel nods pale '' Will we kill them ''. Lucifer shakes his head handing over a Green Dagger and says '' Using your power look at the blade ''. Gabriel confused looks at it and smiles '' This will trap Raphael in a separate reality that you created ''. Lucifer smirks and pulls out a sword and gives it '' they will work on anything Rapahel or under in turns of power and says '' Once we got them both I will upgrade you to equal to the horsemen of famine ''. Gabriel smiles in glee (the horsemen equal the power of ten hands of god except for death he equals a hundred hands of god) Gabriel frowns and asks'' why haven't you given me the power now ''. Lucifer looks at him and says '' Dad is looking at you now and again''. Gabriel nodding says '' what about the wards on you ''. Lucifer titting his head shrugs '' Okay if you agreed ''. Gabriel nods and then screams as Lucifer burns the spell and wards into his mind allowing him to turn it on and off.

Lucifer pulling the bottle down says '' I getting money selling the Wine to Pagans and a few other supernaturals you should find a legit way to make money as well ''. Gabriel blinking watches Lucifer fly away. Frowning Gabriel looks at the bottle and leans back and watches the women who just appeared sighing and sips the wine thinking how to make money sighing he sees a folder near the bottle opening it

_Crowley is making me money buying companies and putting his career as the king of the crossroads to good used and making me billions by buying abandoned buildings and rebuilding them and hiring the homeless and the unemployed to work in the buildings. _

Gabriel frowns and thinking and creates a few illusions and says

'' Create Business catering to me ''. The Ten smiles and leaves each with a million-dollar gold bar in hand with a smile Gabriel leans back for his new eternity


	5. Chapter 5

Chuck trembles with rage at Lucifer thinking '' Why why what went wrong why is Lucifer behaving this wa... '' Paling he thinks '' My sister she corrupted him that won't do ''. With a grin, Chuck sends waves of power out into the world creating hell dimensions and then makes his favorite tv show and books real ( Vampire Diaries, Buffy the vampire diaries ) Chuck laughs as he summons his hands of god sending the power into the hell dimensions and creating the demons and monsters on the Buffy the vampire slayer shaking his head he smirks and sends a pulse out and creates Three slayers.

Jo ducks a claw then reaches out and hits the Vampire who goes flying in the air hitting a piece of wood screaming as he turns to dust shocked Jo is hit and she rolls as she drops her blade and she is grabbed by the vampire shaking she grabs a piece of wood on the ground and stakes it and brings up her foot to push when the vampire stiffs and falls to the ground with a grey face confused she looks at her Mother who just cut off one head and the beast turns to dust. Blinking Jo looks at the remaining Vampire who faces change when Rufus appears cutting its head off and it turns to dust eyes wide Jo says '' Oh god this isn't good ''. Rufus and Ellen '' what it's dead ''. Jo eyes wide '' Yes but these beasts were from the show Buffy the vampire slayer ''. Rufus groans '' A trickster ''. Ellen stunned '' Trickster but those that died weren't authority figures ''. Nodding Jo says '' Be at may we need to find it ''. Nodding they leave

Kelly Kline groans in her sleep as knowledge fills her mind  
Charlie's eyes snap open as memories and knowledge enter her and her eyes glow for a moment then disappear.  
Chuck smiles as he the new world was created and then he sits back and to watch Lucifer be blamed only to start as he realizes what is the shows without the characters that make the show great with a grin he decides to make an adjustment to a few of the characters and then sits back to watch as the effect becomes permanent with glee.

Grunting Klaus smiles as his transformation was complete

Elijah  
'' you didn't turn back ''.

Klaus chuckles  
'' I... '' Jumping to his feet he hears laughing coming around him.

Elijah moments later smells it his Father is here suddenly a tree comes flying out and he goes flying eyes wide Klaus turns only for Mikael to hit him and he goes flying hitting a tree he grunts and then ducks a punch suddenly time slows and Klaus around Mikael and pulls out a tree trunk stabbing Mikael into the tree as Mikael screams. Elijah eyes wide gulps at Klaus speed ( He is faster than sound ) Klaus smiles as he breaks the root and shrugs it into Mikael's leg making Mikael scream in pain as he breaks the root again stabbing the other. Elijah shakily stands watching as Klaus rips Mikael out of the tree tossing him into a huge tree making it tremble and fall as Mikael hits the top and then bounces into a branch and gasping as the tree falls on him. Klaus smiles in glee at his power and strength and then his mind flashes and he sees Mikael recovering and planning on tricking him to stab him. Smiling Klaus turns to Elijah and asks '' Will you hold him down ''. Elijah nods quickly frightened and confused as he quickly moves only for Mikael to speed at him and grabbed him to stake only to grunt at who he flip over suddenly Klaus grabs the arm holding the stake and snaps it and then brings it into Mikael staking him making Mikael scream as the White oak Consumes him and he greys then burns. Elijah breathing heavily laughs at that and claps Klaus in the when Klaus says '' Time to release our siblings' brother you in ''. Grinning Elijah follows Klaus back to his storage and he sees five coffins confused he turns and Klaus a little red says '' Mother's body is in the last ''. Elijah sighs as he says '' You planned on bringing her back ''. Nodding Klaus says '' Yes ''. Elijah shocked thinks and says '' To make up for killing her ''. Klaus gulps in fear when Elijah says '' I've known for a thousand years brother ''. With Relief Klaus says '' Okay wake them up I need to finish my work here real quick. Nodding Elijah goes to open the coffins and release them.

Klaus walks out then trembles as he feels someone grabbed him in the back and place a hand on his head and suddenly memories insert into him and he grumbles and shakes. Turning he bows and says '' Lord Lucifer I will gather the werewolves and vampires under to your command if in exchange you make me Lord of Vampires and werewolves ''. With a grin, Lucifer nods and snaps his fingers making Klaus fill with power giving him the power of equal to thousand of Klaus and Silas. Klaus was filled with glee as he sprints away to get his general his Ripper and his Girl. Klaus Mikaelson gains the memories he had before he died with the history of this world along with the new mission. Lucifer smirks at how Chuck played right into his hand. Entering he does the same with the other Originals and makes Kol and Rebekah half Siphon Half Vampire allowing them to no longer need blood as much while Rebekah gains the ability to have Children with a Vampire. Lucifer nods to Elijah who was standing in awe and Summons his wings disappearing once more.

Lucifer reappears inside the bunker and feels the wards blocking most of his power shaking his head he goes over to the wall of Spellbooks and opens one and uses his power to activate the spell allowing the Legacy to feel a call one that will force those with the blood of the Men of Letters to open the doors. With a grin, he puts the book back and then he walks over to the middle of the bunker and transforms the inside to be the size of the white house with three thousand rooms with different types of room smiling he has a paper written that says a spell was cast by the witch, Rowena, to make the Bunker always modern the equipment and wards keeping it in top condition. Shaking with the pain he disappears back to hell sighing in pain as the fits slowly disappear.

Gabriel dances as he walks into his Club and smiles he now owns every Bar and nightclub in LA and Norway and he buys his Alchool from Lucifer's businesses and he carters too the supernatural with his new power to create whatever a supernatural entity desires in service to Lucifer. Smiling he sees his vale make it so Humans and Supernaturals were apart in two separate realities and the humans were carter by the formerly homeless in the two states, of course, he offers Room, Food, Health benefits to those that work for him with a salary of 50 dollars an hour they work with eight hours shifts the businesses are open 24 hours a day with people clocking in and others checking out. Laughing he asks '' What do you desire ''. Eyes flashing Sliver the room answers him and Gabriel smiles with glee at his new power which was added to his already immense list of abilities he gained two more the desire making them want to confess ( It does it by target the soul does not need eyes ) and the ability to force people to tell the truth to whatever sin they committed as long as it is worthy of Lucifer's hell.

Dean sits on Bobby's couch bored out of his mind as Sam screams and says '' Nothing it has been three months and still Lucifer nor Demons have done anything ''. Dean sighs and asks '' Anything else ''. Sam shakes his head and says '' No its ...'' Suddenly the door opens and Bobby says '' We have a situation''.  
Dean and Sam smile with Glee as they run out to the kitchen with Dean and Sam Stumbling as something hits them and Bobby looks at them both shaking his head Dean sees Ellen and Rufus dragging ... What the hell Dean says '' That looks like a Vampire from Buffy the vampire slayer ''. Knocking Jo goes '' that's not all get in ''. confused they both look at each other and run into Bobby's house when suddenly the Castiel appears on the ground shaking in pain. Dean jumps to his feet asking ''What the hell ''. Castiel groans and says '' The world is in Flex ''. Eyes wide Sam who shush Dean asks '' How ''. Castiel's eyes open '' God change creation ''. Confused Dean asks '' God how do you know ''. Castiel pauses as he says '' For all the power Lucifer no doubt has this is something that has to be created first and only God can do that but once done Lucifer can Manipulate it.

Screaming Chuck couldn't believe he forgot that.

Sam groans as he says '' Fuck I was wrong ''.

Dean groans '' What ''.

Sam sighing '' There's been account of creatures sightings what if God made them real ''.

Groaning everyone says '' Fuck this is going to be a lot of work ''.

Bobby screams as he exclaims '' Fuck what if God made Bigfoot real ''.

Enraged Dean and Sam think to themselves '' FUCK what if Lucifer was right ''. Shaking his head Bobby goes over to the counter and says '' Fuck People I have some phone calls to make ''.

Screaming Ellen watches her two boys  
Shaking Dean and Sam and collapsing


	6. Chapter 6

Gasping Dean wakes up looking around he moans as he sits up and stares at his brother blinking he summons his divine eyes and stares at His brother Sam was being remade. grunting he coughs as he turns it off and then remembers the conversion

_Flashback _

_Dean sobbing as he watches their plan go up in smoke with Chuck laughing '' Really you thought that I couldn't see don't you get it I'm god I see and Know all as such when you made a plan I countered it ''. Trembling Dean stares at Chuck who was holding Death scythe as he stabs Jack who screams as he dies then Cas shaking his head he just waves his hand and Sam Screams as he turns to light and vanishes. Giggling Chuck said '' Now there was one ''. Chuck goes to snap when suddenly a look of fear crosses his face as suddenly he dissolves _

_Dean gasping as the world shakes and he meets The Father of God. _

Dean shakes his head trying to clear his mind as he remembers what he learned and the powers he now has Divine Senses and Supers ( The Super strength and such ) Plus Healing and the ability shadow Manipulation. Shaking he looks at Sam and sniffs as he looks at Sam Lucifer's True vessel the one he will have when the battle ends with God the only one capable of holding that power. Gasping he feels his mind falling asleep sighing he realizes its not time yet. Passing out Dean sleeps as his future self was slowly merging with him.

Lucifer arrives at his Castle on earth and groans as he sees its condition growling Lucifer pulls out his phone and makes a few phone calls setting up his cabinets (Business Manager, His Estate Manager That is what I meant by Cabinet ) Growling he disappears while he waits for his cabinet to take care of his holdings and he returns to hell.

Gabriel starts as he feels the changes to Earth chuckling to himself he realizes his father hasn't had a war so as good as he is he will make a lot of mistakes first ... Might as well capitalize on them. Laughing Gabriel captures the strands of God's left over power and traps it on spots in the universe then sends the power to each Pagan God and recreates those that are dead and then connects them to the newly created planes and smirks for the Mythical lands and Homes were now real Gabriel made done the first step of getting the Pagans to Lucifer's Side

1 Step 1 Give the Pagans actual God Power /

2 Step 2 Give them a home /

Step 3 recreate their enemies to balance them

Suddenly Gabriel trembles as he feels it a small wave in the universe the barriers were dissolving and when there be one universe but Multiple God and Darkness meaning ... oh Father no The Very First God created may combine with his siblings taking their power as will the darkness shock he feels his grandfather plan of One of each Angel he plans to combine each of them into one ... What about Lucifer... He feels the plan change Three Gods and Three Darkness because three is a scared number. Gabriel understood only three of each creation will survive meaning every being there be only 3 Gabriel gulps as he plans to be one of the Gabriel's. Worse the First God and his creation will be the first of each being gulping Gabriel sends the Message To Lucifer as is his Job as Lucifer's Messager.

In Hell Lucifer was white as he receives the Message His Mind desperately thinking how to be one of the 3 when it hit him the War instead of Returning to Grandfather he planned on the power going to the winner of each Battle. Gulping Lucifer opens the vials and says '' Find 3 Creations worthy and become one ''.

A burst of grace as they remove themselves as they escape looking for a new home.

Bobby with Books spread grumbles as he gets up and walks to get a beer when suddenly the room spins and Bobby blinks as it clears frowning he yawns as he suddenly is filled with sleep shaking himself he heads to bed. Never knowing that if he stayed awake the Addition would leave him.

Grunting Buffy screams as the light gets brighter and the room lights up and grace enters him.

Klaus trembles as he was lifted and grace enter through his holes.

Groaning Castiel drains a bottle as he tries to get himself drunk in a bar

suddenly a voice speaks ' ' Really Nick's bar brother ''.

_EXT. ROAD – NIGHT_

The Impala drives along an empty road.

SAM

—what's with this job?

DEAN

Dude suffers a head-on collision in a parked car? I'd say that's worth checking out.

SAM

Yeah, definitely, uh, but, uh, we got bigger problems, don't you think?

Dean snorts and asks

What problem Sam Since Lucifer's been Freed it's been two months there's been no sign of Demons meaning he's stopping them, Monsters are up and leaving joining Lucifer side and the new monsters that God has created are either joining Lucifer or the other Hunters are quickly killing them ... or Maybe you mean the Pagans ... oh wait nothing the Pagans are up and joining Lucifer as well they are literally causing no problem, in fact, for the past 2 months there's been 3 hunts as compare to the ten or fifteen a month so until Lucifer does something against humans we can't find him and if and it's a big if he wasn't lying we may have a bigger enemy in God but so far God seems to be prideful and that's understandable so until we have something we hunt the small stuff.

Sam gulps at Dean's Speech and takes a breath

''Your Right I don't like it but it's true so what do we have ''.

7 days later

Outside their motel

Sam laughing

'' You got wail on by Paris Hilton ''.

Dean smiling

'' Shut up ''

Walking to the car Dean stops at his door taking a breath

'' When the Righteous man sheds blood in hell the first seal breaks ''.

Sam pauses as he listens to Dean says

'' I am the righteous Man Sam meaning ''.

Sam takes and breath and sighs

'' So he wasn't lying you were the first and you dare ''.

Dean shouts

'' I KNOW I BLAMED YOU BUT YOU YOU ATE DEMON BLOOD ''.

Sam laughs at Dean and asks

'' Really that's your probably I had a weapon to use on a demon how was I suppose to know that she was a last ''.

Trembling Dean slams his door close and stares at Sam then he shouts

'' You are the most idiotic brother ever demon blood really I ''.

Sam stops and heads to the back and takes his stuff and a Gun '' Call me when your really to Apologize ''. Turning Sam walks to the main office and says '' Yes I need to rent that room for a week ''. The person shrugs and takes the money given and hands over the keys as Sam walks back and shouts '' I'm going to stay ''. Dean screams and gets in bursting away leaving tire tracks on the ground shaking his head Sam enters the Motel and thinks '' What am I going to do now ''. Thinking he states out loud '' Hmm if I remember I can take online Classes I'll get my degree to be a lawyer now how do I do that ... and in a week ''. Humming Sam opens his Computer and thinks for a second hacking into Stanford he took an hour getting all his education details then he sent it to Harvard online hacking it using one of his friend's hacking trick and he's in. Smiling he walks from the desk over to the phone and calls a cab. grunting he walks over to the computer and activates he and ruby created using Magic he hacked into the FBI Database and actually created a bureau and put himself and his brother in charge of it with that they really were FBI then sending the details to Washington he made Bobby the Handler for every Hunter he could think of blinking he used the FBI Account to have money actually sent to their cards with 20 Million each then he closes the sites and has it removed from Hard drive through the sigils on his computer standing he walks over to the door and hears a Car horn getting out he walks to the cab and says '' Used Car Dealer Driver... Oh, and I need your services all day ''. Nodding the cab Driver asks '' Can you pay ''. Sam chuckles and hands over a credit card which the Cab driver swipes stunned he sees a limit of 20 Million swallowing hard he says '' done is that all ''. Shaking his head Sam says '' No ... if you do good I'll give you 100,000 Dollars deal ''. With a grin, the Driver says '' Done... sir ''.

At the car dealer, Sam speaks to the owner

'' Hmm What if I Buy the 1969 Black Impala and the 2005 Audi A4 Convertible ''.

Eyes wide the Dealer grins as he asks '' Can you afford this ''. Handing over a car he swipes it stunned as he asks '' Any Accessories ''.

Sam nods and says '' Yes for the 2005 car have it complete rebuild with modern equipment and if you can have a car jack equip to it too play iPod or things that would be great but if you could have the Impala rebuild with the best equipment money can buy I will give you 20% raise in price if that can be done in two years ''. Wide eyes he asks '' For them both ''. Shaking his head Sam says '' No the 2005 Car I need to be completed by the end of the week ''. Eyes wide the Owner asks '' How can that be done ''. With a grin, Sam says '' If you offer 4% of the overall total to the homeless who agrees to work for you and offer to pay for a motel for each if they show up every day clean and well-fed you will do remarkably well if you sell online as well ''. EYES WIDE THE OWNER SAYS '' With advice like that I owe you so how about 20% of the business ''. Sam grins and says '' Deal''. Calling a lawyer they have a contract written up and signed within 3 hours standing Sam says '' Well I have to go pleasure doing business ''.

Sam buys new clothes from high-end stores and low-end stores and food fit for a king grinning he buys a few businesses and a bar in town and pays for them to be warded by people who don't know what it means so Laughs as he calls Bobby and explains to him what happened and what Bobby new job is.

Bobby curses '' What the hell boy ''.

Sam laughing '' I know this way we have a legitimate cause and should the time come Washington would have to defend us ''.

Grunting Bobby nods unseen by Sam and says '' Fine I'll need support ''. Sam eyes wide '' I know I'm thinking you hire a few hunters who don't want to hunt but don't want out of the life to work for you allowing them to aid the other hunters oh and tell them that I will send Elien and Jo bars to turn into hunter friendly bars ''.

Chuckling Bobby asks '' Are you planning on building a Hunter Network ''. Sam taking a breath says '' Yes with hunter Lawyers ''. Laughing Bobby says '' Fine boy I'll defend this and get Dean to admit he was wrong ''.

Grumbling Bobby murmurs '' It will probably be an act of God but what the hell ''. Hanging up Bobby starts making calls.

Sam grins as he goes online and starts buying three abandoned Buildings in each city in united states and has the government pay for repairing and warding each of them then using one of the fifty sigils on the computer he orders two warehouses in each stocked with Ammo, weapons, Ingredients, Clothes, ETC. Laughing Sam buys everything a hunter could ever need using a channel in the government Treasury that was replaced through his businesses which since he brought made 200,000 a week Each setting it up that it pays a month.

Sam instantly starts studying for his tests.

3 days later

Sam groans as he looks at one of his cards were maxed out leaving ten cards out of twenty meaning he spent over 200 Million in a 4 days getting the network set up after spending his days making the bureau both apart and separate from every government agencies that are based in united states now they are completely their own.

8 Am

Sam groans as he wakes up and decides to take the bar

Spending the next three hours he finishes the test and grins as he waits for the results sighing he looks through the phone book and then calls for a cab to take him to the Logan's for lunch

Having two Filet Morgan a roll and salad with the side of fries for lunch he was ready for the day.

Calling a limo for the rest of the week Sam uses it to travel the surrounding towns buying outbuildings and business to serve as moneymakers for the agency.

At the last stop, Sam gets out and enters a suit shop and buys out the suit shop and hires the suit tailor to make suits for them with only three requirements for the suit to be lined in iron, on the outside to have a bulletproof vest on the inside with Gun pockets on two sides with Knife sheathe inside of them then make trenchcoats with a shotgun holder two pistol holders shoulder weapon and a short sword holder plus a longsword.

The Tailor agreed once Sam handle over papers on a government agency and the pay '' In exchange for being the wardrobe maker and styles for the agency they will give him a three-story home with the pay of 13 Million a year ''.

Sam goes around every small and large town in the state setting the agency up with whatever it would need.

Dean hands Castiel a Drink

Draining it Castiel tosses the bottle at a wall growling '' Fuck it seems more and more that Lucifer is right about our father ''. Patting him Dean sips his and sighs '' I agree I hate it but it seems God is creating creatures just because he's Bored hell you heard Raphael the new evolutions and monsters are so bad that Michael ordered their destruction even though they know God just made them ... all because Lucifer went for his pride ''. Castiel grunting Castiel asks '' If it is true to do we support Lucifer ''. Dean sighs as he rubs his face '' No ... Yes maybe it depends if he can actually do better ''. Sighing Castiel '' So we test him ''. Nodding Dean drains his bottle. Suddenly the sounds of Wings appear.

Jumping to their feet Raphael appears and looks exhausted Castiel and Dean stand a little wary when Raphael grunts and takes the empty bottle and it filled Drinking it Raphael grunts as he clears his throat and Says '' Castiel by the order of Michael you are to serve as guardian angel to Michael's and Lucifer's vessel and you are hereby reassigned directly to Michael ... and by the order of Michael for the chaos caused by Zachariah and his actions you are hereby his replacement ''. Eyes wide Castiel chokes as he asks '' Really even though Lucifer brought me back ''. Sighing Raphael answers '' With the new evil and the fact that only God could create them it been made apparent that God lives ... and him sending the monsters after Heaven and Lucifer was a little telling ... Michael still wants to believe but the other angels were going to rebel if Michael didn't fight the monsters and with who and why they were created and what we saw ... Michael is at this time reviewing his memories of our father for any hint of what Lucifer claims ... and in that time Michael himself is watching Lucifer's actions and should Michael gain prove he will then try for God's throne ''. Gasping Castiel '' Michael the new god ...no that won't work ''. Raphael sighs as he rubs his face '' On that we agree and if he proves himself Lucifer will have my support''.

Dean wide-eyed asks '' And what next ''. Raphael looks at the mud monkey replies '' As of now the Fight Lucifer and Michael is off ... But Michael does want a Vassel and if you won't say yes he asks if he can have a string of Hair and vial of blood ''. Stunned Dean nods as he tugs off a piece of hair and Raphael grabs it and then waves a hand and Dean grunts as a vial appear with his blood inside blinking Dean Watches Raphael fly away groaning Dean asks '' This is both Good and bad Cas ''. Nodding Castiel was stun at what just happen and the boost of power and grace he feels. Sitting once more Castiel thinks when Dean grunts as he realizes '' Cas the monsters they are from TV shows and books what if the monsters so far aren't all what if God making more ''.

Pale they sit in silence as the world was silent.

Chaos screams as he says '' Crap I can't give three all that power I'll need to do seven instead with Twelve worlds total but expanded and three doorways to each.

Chaos sits upon his throne and focuses his power


	7. Chapter 7

Dean on his phone listens to Bobby sighing Dean says '' Bobby it wasn't me who needed time it was Sam who needed to have it hammered into his thick skull that we were both manipulated into releasing Lucifer as such until Sam realizes that he is not at fault how can I be with him ''. Stunned Bobby was silent as he grumbles and then says '' Idjit I will call Sam and you two will talk is that clear ''. ''SIR but ''. Bobby groans as he yells '' No you will do it is it understood ''. Dean sighs as he says '' Yes sir I will also thank him for the work he did with the government ... and make what I said clear ''. Bobby mad '' Bye Idjit ''. Hanging up Dean yawns as he looks at the date and frowns shaking his head Dean pulls out the blood and uses his speed to have each of the sides covered in runes keeping every monster out thinking '' I need to find that Bunker ''. Yawning Dean sets his alarm and goes to sleep.

Lumiel hearing the human prayer grins as his commander says '' Stop Michael is no longer after the vessel ''. Grinning wide he says '' Michael is disobeying he shall be punished by God ''. Eyes wide the commander growls as he drops his angel blade '' What did...'' Suddenly an Angel blade went int Maribel's heart causing him to scream as angel light escapes grinning Lumiel puts his hand on Maribel and chants '' esteab qua Mallak al-rab fe Lumiel ''. Suddenly the Light flows down making Lumiel smile as he opens wide absorbing the power from Maribel grinning he laughs as Maribel falls dead suddenly in his head '' _Good my son now go to earth and make certain that human knows the future ''. _Lumiel with pride summons his wings and flaps down on the other side Rachael saw it all sending a message straight to Michael who orders 4 heaven's of best angels to hunt down and kill Lumiel and warn the Winchesters and his angel.

Lumiel flapping his wings suddenly screams as the wards activate and he was ripped from his vessel. Groaning he sits up stunned Lumiel was inside of an old man groaning he sends grace into the body de-aging and healing of injuries the body has then he sends the human into a prison in his mind grumbling he gets up shaking he feels them the four Ezekiel, Adriel, Eremiel, Hadraniel Michael's four best screaming he lets out his power Obliterating the building and every soul in the building grinning at the open field he summons his blade and waits not for long all four appear grinning Lumiel says '' Come and get me ''. Moving at once they attack suddenly Lumiel smiles as his enhance grace spread out ducking a shot he blocks ten hits from them all then he locks the four blades together and strikes one causing Adriel to Scream as Lumiel watches the power drain into Eremiel as is there ritual grinning Lumiel jumps back as a blade comes, Ezekiel watches as Lumiel knocks his blade back and then he was pulled back while Hadraniel and Eremiel attack shaking himself he moves to attack when Lumiel spins his blade and the two impale the other screaming Lumiel smiles as power was ripped from the two into him now with the power of all four Ezekiel gulps as he stands ready suddenly Lumiel disappears stunned Ezekiel lets his guard down only for wings to sound behind him shaking he knows it is the end there isn't enough time to move he screams as the blade enters but suddenly he blacks out.

In Hell Lucifer feels the death of three angels appearing in an instant he sees Ezekiel about to die flicking his hands he sent Ezekiel to Bobby then he faces Lumiel who was shining tsking Lucifer said '' So seems Dad has given you an upgrade little brother ''. Roaring Lumiel says '' I am not your brother monster ''. Grinning Lumiel says '' But you will get yours bye''. Spreading his wings to fly he stumbles as he realizes he can't eyes wide he froze when a voice of his general says '' You should have chosen him ''. Screaming Lumiel gets the green blade into his neck killing him in an instant grinning Lucifer nods to Gabriel he wipes his blade and disappears while Lucifer feels for the new inhabitant suddenly stunned he feels Lumiel spilt in two grumbling he goes '' So that's how it is going to be played Dad good to know ''. Flaming away Lucifer reels as he realizes God had Lumiel summoned the moment the blade enters him leaving his grace for the taking and Lumiel to become whatever God wants.

3 angels laying on the ground turning to dust in seconds as Lucifer flames spread to them in a federal service burning away the remains with the grace inside Ezekiel who had the power of 1000 angels inside him from the former members who died. Ezekiel was now charged with chosen 3 replacements and training them. As is the Powers there is only 4 at a time one of Michael rules the powers have a percent of an angel true power when an angel dies instead of the power disappear a power gains the abilities of the others.

Michael watching it closes his eyes as on the wall of his office the names of three more angels appear taking a breath he feels his father power on Lumiel and was stunned that his father would do this shaking himself he sighs as he remembers Lucifer and Raphael saying '' God did not care ''. With Tears, he goes to the armory and looks for one of the 4 archangel balls grabbing one he sees the true screaming with rage Michael realizes the truth God saw him as a plaything No more if he wants a story he has the worse one Michael joining the devil in his war against God uniting Heaven and Hell against God Hallelujah.

On Angel radio, Michael smiles '' Lucifer is telling the truth Heaven stands with him ''.


	8. Chapter 8

Michael gathers a snake from the garden and then summons his Brothers together they gather the Levithean flower.

Returing they cast the spell each of them agreeing they will make the snake the cage turning the snake into a tattoo Lucifer absorbs the mark which was different then the other one which instead of sending rage allows him to take power from God.

Appearing on earth they put the mark on a sleeping Dean then take it off.

The darkness escape.

Lucifer put her body inside of her adult one which also had souls together they went after God

God asleep couldn't see through the illusions so Amara holds him down while the others cast the spell a flash of light later God was trapped with the blessings of Chaos it only takes a second for Lucifer to become god taking his throne Lucifer instantly put the world under Chaos direct authority taking them out of the fight the end


End file.
